firefandomcom-20200223-history
Rockville Volunteer Fire Department (Maryland)
Rockville VFD is Montgomery County stations 3, 23, 31 and 33. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Station 3 - 380 Hungerford Drive, Rockville : Paramedic-Engine 703 - 2014 Spartan ERV Gladiator (1500/750/25A/25B) (SN#213121-03) (Owned by Montgomery County Fire and Rescue Service (Maryland)) : Paramedic-Engine 703 Bravo - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750/25A/25B) : Aerial Tower 703 - 2019 Seagrave (-/-/95' Aerialscope) : Rescue Squad 703 - 2008 Pierce Dash walk-around heavy rescue (Owned by Montgomery County Fire and Rescue Service (Maryland)) : Ambulance 703 - 2016 Freightliner M2 / PL Custom (Owned by Montgomery County Fire and Rescue Service (Maryland)) : Medic 703 / Ambulance 703 Charlie - 2017 Freightliner M2 / PL Custom (Owned by Montgomery County Fire and Rescue Service (Maryland)) : Support Unit 703 - 2016 Dodge Ram / Knapeheide Station 23 - 121 Rollins Avenue, Rockville : Engine 723 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Crimson (1500/750/2x25F) : Aerial Tower 723 - 2016 Pierce Dash (2166660) - 2013 Pierce Velocity (-/-/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#29295-01) : Medic 723 - 2016 Freightliner M2 / PL Custom (Owned by Montgomery County Fire and Rescue Service (Maryland)) : Ambulance 723 - 2016 Freightliner M2 / PL Custom (Owned by Montgomery County Fire and Rescue Service (Maryland)) Station 31 - 12100 Darnestown Road, North Potomac : Technical Rescue 700 - 2014 Freightliner M2 112 / Brown Industries : Technical Rescue 700B - 2007 Chevrolet T7500 / JC Supreme : Boat Support Unit 731 - 2014 Ford F-550 / Knapeheide : Engine 731 - (1-19-0393) - 2019 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#32064-01) : Truck 731 - 2016 Spartan (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) : Brush 731 - Ford F : Tanker 731 - 2018 Freightliner / US Tanker : Medic 731 - 2016 Freightliner M2 / PL Custom (Owned by Montgomery County Fire and Rescue Service (Maryland)) Station 33 - 11430 Falls Road, Potomac : Engine 733 (1-19-0398) - 2019 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#32064-06) : Brush 733 - 2001 Ford F-350 / Summit (175/300) : Ambulance 733 - 2016 Freightliner M2 / PL Custom (Owned by Montgomery County Fire and Rescue Service (Maryland)) : Canteen 733 - 2004 Chevrolet C5500 / Krammes Kustom : Air 733 - 2007 Freightliner / Hackney : Antique Engine 34 - 1963 Mack B Unknown Assignment : (21666??) - 2016 Pierce Velocity (-/-/ rear-mount platform) (SN#29295-??) (Ex-Aerial Tower 703) : 2008 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Crimson (1500/750/2x25F) (Ex-Engine 731) : 2008 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Crimson (1500/750/2x25F) (Ex-Engine 733) Retired Apparatus :2003 Pierce Dash platform (-/-/100' mid-mount) :2002 Pierce Dash 2000 pumper (2000/730/30F) (SN#13627) (Sold to Toms Brook Volunteer Fire Department) :1995 Seagrave pumper (1250/500/30F) :1983 Mack R685 / Saulsbury walk-in heavy rescue (199? refurb) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Côme) :1973 Mack CF / Baker platform (-/-/75' mid-mount Aerialscope) (Sold to Third District Fire Company (Pennsylvania)) :1963 Mack B-85F pumper (750/500) :1935 Mack Model BG pumper (300/400) Category:Montgomery County, Maryland Category:Maryland departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Maryland departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Maryland departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Departments operating US Tanker apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Baker apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus